


Sailing the High Sea

by HellishMinds



Series: A Lifeboat full of Colour Coodinated Gays [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Multi, accompaniment to Carrying Capacity, its literally just smut ok, this is pure filth???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishMinds/pseuds/HellishMinds
Summary: Carrying Capacity, but it's E-rated.Pure filth; just porn without plot!Set the course straight to sinning, captain!





	Sailing the High Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heather punishes Heather.   
> Takes place in Chapter 2 of Carrying Carrying.

She’s angry, and she knows that she shouldn’t do a scene where she’s angry but fuck, Duke is asking for it, needy on the ground underneath a passed out Veronica, and she feels that same need in her core too, and fuck it. What they want, they get, they fucking rule this hellhole.  
“Get up,” It’s in her domme-voice, and Heather immediately follows, helping her pick Veronica up and hoist her onto the bed. They move to another bedroom, nominally for guests but they know its real purpose, “What do you want me to spank you with today?”  
Duke looks up from where she’s kneeling, knee-pads already on and fastened so they won’t come off unless she wants them to, but not tight enough that her blood flow is restricted, “The paddle, please, Miss.” Her voice betrays the fact that she’s already slipping into subspace.  
A good choice, though.  
Heather lets her fingers slide over the cool wood-and-leather of the instrument, gives it a few test-swishes through the air. She’s lucky that her parents aren’t home often, or cared much about her activities, or it would be awkward to explain all of this to them.  
“Over my knee.”  
Her girlfriend hurries to obey, almost tripping over herself in her eagerness.  
“How many? I think 25 should be enough. But then again, maybe I should just leave you like this, aching for some release? It’s not me you hurt, was it?” She makes to stand up, but there’s a whine from Duke, and it’s so wanton that hell, Heather just wants to fuck her six ways from Sunday.  
Still, let it never be said that Heather Chandler didn’t satisfy her girlfriends in every way possible.  
“You won’t be cumming until I say so. Maybe I won’t say so until Heather’s out of the hospital and asks me to. Maybe I’ll just let you walk around all day. Maybe I’ll leave you in this twisted little release-less space till Mac says they forgive you…”  
Another whine, as she peels the skirt, the garters, the lacy panties off.  
“Count for me, baby, and then I might think about it.”  
She varies the technique, sometimes onetwothree in quick succession, one on top of the other on top of the other until Duke lets out a moan, sometimes letting the tension build up until her girlfriend is almost vibrating with suspense.  
The sound of paddle meeting flesh echoes through the room and Heather wonders if they might wake up Veronica with it. Duke might be able to take the punishment with only strangled moans, but if they woke up the girl in the other room because of the fucking paddle- well, fuck her gently with a chainsaw but that would be humiliating and not in the hot way. She flicks her eyes up to the door, and it’s closed, thank god. As open-minded as Roni seems to be, she doubts the other girl would be able to accept this much of them at once.  
“T-t-twenty five, thank you Miss…” Heather gasps out, face as red as her ass. She gasps again when nails run over that sensitive flesh, circles being traced into the hot skin.  
“Good girl,” Chandler croons, directly into her girlfriend’s ear, smiling as she feels the other girl’s arousal against her leg. She reaches over, fumbling blindly in the box until her grip closes on the exact thing she was looking for, “Strip for me, babe?”  
It’s difficult not to pay attention to the gorgeous girl taking off the rest of her clothes, but the harness and its complex web of straps demand pretty much 100% so she doesn’t make a fool of herself. The strap-on itself takes a minute to finagle into position, so when it’s done, Duke is kneeling at her feet, and is so perfectly messy, so perfectly gorgeous in how she’s flushed and sweaty and very very turned on.  
“All fours please, pet.”  
It’s almost instantaneous, how quickly her girlfriend obeys, presenting Heather with exactly what she wants to see.  
“Did you prep for me?”  
A nod and little wiggle of Duke’s hips draws Heather’s eyes to the -surprisingly- ruby red plug adorning that perfect ass.  
God, she loves her. It’s definitely worth a kiss, and she decides why not? It’s hard, not deepening the quick brush of lips, but the way Duke attempts to follow her, is worth it.  
She coats her fingers in lube generously, strawberry of course, it pays to stay on brand, and gently, slowly, slides the plug out. It comes free with a lascivious pop, and before another second passes, it’s replaced with a finger. Heather curls it, letting her nail brush against Duke’s inner walls, then decides to add another. The second finger, her middle one, goes in easily, barely stretching her asshole out.  
“Are you alright, honey?”  
The other girl is so deep in subspace, that she can barely respond, just a whimper and a nod. Heather presses kisses to the fading red marks on her bottom, letting just a whisper of white teeth scrape against the sensitive skin, drawing another whimper from her girlfriend. A moment later, another finger slips in, not quite as easily. She gives it a few test-pumps, curling them inside, checking whether it’s ready or not.  
“Ready?”  
A nod.  
“I’m gonna need you to use your words, cutie~”  
“Puh-please, Heather, please, I need it…”  
“Good girl” Removing her fingers, she slowly, torturously, slides the lubed-up strapon into Duke’s ass, savouring how every inch going in causes the other girl to quiver slightly, arms threatening to give out.  
As soon as she bottoms out, Heather runs her nails down Duke’s sides, leaving faint pink lines in her wake, “You still with me babe?”  
“Y-yeah, thank you Miss…”  
“Easy does it, easy does it.” She rocks in and out, getting herself used to the rhythm of using her hips again, letting Heather get used to it. There’s a whine, and she shakes her head. Duke’s getting greedy, forgetting that this is a punishment, rather than a reward. Leaning over, she lets her breasts- and lacy bra- brush against Duke’s back, as she reaches around and underneath, gently caressing the other girl’s length. It twitches against her palm, and she knows, even though she’s silent, Duke is holding back yet another moan, attempting to stay strong. She smiles evilly, and starts to gently rub up-and-down the shaft, well acquainted with what would be needed for the receiver to cum, and what would skirt the line. Simultaneously, in a practiced motion, the rhythm of her rocking changes, speeds up, becomes faster and rougher, like she’s trying to force a scream out of her girlfriend.  
“Look at you, such a hot little mess,” Heather whispers into an ear, relishing how Duke is slumped against the carpet, drooling slightly, face flushed so red it could be used as a beacon, “If only Heather could see you now.” An idea flashes through her brain, and she smirks again, “Actually, I think I’ll give her a call~ Give her some entertainment in the hospital.”

Her phone, bright red case and all, is a bit of a stretch away, but Heather didn’t get through eight years of gymnastics classes for nothing, and she snatches it up easily enough. Typing one-handed, she quickly finds McNamara’s contact and presses the FaceTime button, and adjusts her hair absently as she waits for her to pick up. Even as hot as Duke is, she looks relatively unperturbed, make-up and hair as perfect as ever.  
Heather picks up, face pale but glowing with happiness.  
“Heather! It’s so good to see you!”  
It makes her heart clench slightly, that absolute joy, and she feels a little lost in how much she misses Mac.  
“Hey baby, it’s good to see you too!” She ratchets up the pace a little higher, Duke still moaning below her, “I, well, have a little something to ask of you~ Are you alone right now?”  
A quick and eager nod answers her, and she gives her girlfriend a devious smirk and a wink. Lifting her arm up like she’s taking a selfie, she positions her phone camera as to give Heather an almost-birds-eye view of her strapon pushing in and out of Duke’s ass. There’s a choked breath from her phone speaker, and with another evil grin, she puts the next phase of her plan into action.  
She leans over Duke again, moving her phone so there’s a clear portrait of the two of them, and how sweaty and flushed the submissive truly is.  
“Now, Heather… I know Heather was very rude to you earlier, and for that, she’s being punished, but- should she be allowed to cum?” Heather tilts her head, looks innocently at McNamara, “I think walking around, waiting for our permission, horribly pent up, would be fitting, but, please, Heather, ask Heather if you can cum.” She gently nudges Duke’s face with an elbow, tells her to lift her head slightly.  
“Please, muh-mistress, can I c-cum?”  
There’s a long period of silence from Heather, as she contemplates the options available.  
“Hmmm… Apologise, sweetie, and then you can cum.”  
It’s amusing, how Duke falls over herself to apologise, but endearing, how genuine she is with tears streaking her face, and saliva spattering her chin; a world away from her composed bitchiness at school.  
Shifting, Heather removes herself from Heather’s ass, sliding out easily. Duke whimpers and lets herself be turned over, the phone camera neatly following the motion, just so McNamara has the best view of when she takes the entirety of Heather’s length into her mouth. It’s a trick of her’s, one of Duke’s favourites, that she doesn’t have a gag reflex. She doesn’t particularly enjoy giving blowjobs, it’s not something she would rank in her favourites at all. But for Duke, for the face she makes, its more than worth the occasional blowjob. The girl in question is breathing heavily, little pants that make it clear how much she’s focusing on delaying her orgasm, and Heather doubles her efforts, the arm holding the phone drooping slightly.  
“Cum for me, babe~”  
Duke does exactly as she’s told, going limp and stiff in starts and bursts. Heather swallows, once, twice, and sits up, wipes her mouth.  
“Love you guys.”  
“Thanks for sharing, honey, love you too.”  
Duke groans something that could be generously construed as an ‘i love you’, and Heather waves goodbye as she hangs up. 

 

It doesn’t take long to draw a warm bath in the ensuite. Heather adds silver birch extract, bergamot, cedarwood, swishes her hand around to create some bubbles.  
“Hey, Heather,” Duke turns to look up, swaddled in the comforter of the guest-bed, “Bath time sweetie.” They walk, hand in hand, into the ensuite, divesting each other of any last bits of lingerie or clothing as they go. Both of them hiss a little at the hot water, their skin still pretty sensitive from before.  
“Okay?”  
“Okay.”  
She leans in and gives her girlfriend a tender kiss, keeping their foreheads connected even as she pulls away. Duke’s eyes are puffy, swollen from the tears earlier, but they’re bright and alive, fully cognizant of Heather and the fact they’re in a bathtub.  
“I’m sorry.” She whispers, nuzzling into Heather’s embrace, dark hair dangling in the water, “It’s just- It’s just it’s been really hard at home now that I’m turning eighteen, they say-”  
“Hey hey hey, look at me, look at me,” Gently, like a butterfly landing on a flower, she lifts Duke’s head with a finger, “Mac forgives you, I forgive you. Don’t beat yourself up, baby.” They kiss again, entwining their fingers together underwater, leaning into each other like the other is driftwood keeping them afloat.  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
It’s easy, sitting in the water until it turns too cool for comfort, letting themselves just relax, forget their worries and responsibilities and just be seventeen for a while. Unfortunately, nothing good can last forever, and it’s with regret that they haul themselves out of the now lukewarm tub. Once they both are bundled in the softest towels in existence, they tiptoe into Sleeping Blue Beauty’s room.  
Duke pulls on an oversized sweater of Chandler’s and gets into bed beside Veronica, who instantly rolls to be mostly on top of Duke, effectively pinning the girl. Heather then uses this as excuse to tease a little- slowly dropping the towel, bending over, ass in Duke’s eye-line, as she dressed herself in her sinfully short robe.  
“You’re incorrigible.” The other girl, still trapped underneath Veronica, says, still taking in those long, long legs, willing herself not to become aroused again, “Come cuddle?”  
“I know- you love it, really. Don’t wake the sleeping beauty with your little friend there, Heather babe. ”  
“Ugh. Just come here, you complete shithead.”  
She smirks, makes to walk away, but instead curls around Veronica, linking hands with her girlfriend and pulling the comforter over their bodies.  
“Night, beautiful~”


End file.
